The present invention relates to a mobile computer which allows entry of data to be alternatively made through a keyboard or penbase.
A wide variety of portable computers including notebook and palm-top computers, are widely accepted by people in all fields and countries for the advantage of mobility. A mobile computer may be attached with a keyboard or penbase for data entry. It is very convenient to use a penbase for data entry. However, every stroke must be correctly written when a penbase is used. A keyboard requires much installation space, but it is convenient for mass data input.